Saving the Mudblood
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: Ever since the final battle at Hogwarts one question has constantly been in Hermione Granger's head: why did Draco Malfoy kill his own father to save me? She never thought she'd get the chance to ask him this haunting question but one day the need or a book and good cup of coffee causes these two enemies to meet again. What will happen years later? Is friendship possible? Love?


Walking into the Great Hall was difficult for me as I looked around at the faces that were both happy and mourning; my face conveyed the very same emotions. This war had been a long time in the making but this night was all too overwhelming, unforgettable.

"You alright, dear?" Molly Weasley questioned as I sat down beside her on the floor where she was tending to the few injuries Ginny had acquired.

I turned to look at her and smiled tightly. "I'm fine, how are you Molly?"

"Fine, happy to say none of my children were killed." She said smiling over at the twins who were sadly sorting through the rubble. This is the first time in my entirety of knowing the Weasley's that I have seen Fred and George silent and serious. "It's all over, dear."

Turning back to Molly I gave her another small smile and nod of the head, it is all over. Glancing back around the room I spot some familiar faces and relief washes over me to know they're fine. Seamus sat against a wall talking to Dean; Neville was holding Luna close to him; Cho was helping some of the older witches tend to patients and then a certain blonde haired, ferret caught my eye.

Draco Malfoy was sitting down, his head in between his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Narcissa Malfoy sat beside her son slowly rubbing his back. Most people would be surprised to know that feeling of guilt, pity, relief and gratitude washed over me all at once when my eyes landed on the broken boy. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here right now…

_Lucius Malfoy towered over me, an amused glint in his stone eyes, as his wand pointed directly at my heart. I couldn't move, paralyzed from whatever unspoken spell he'd cast on me only moments ago. _

"_Mudblood," He spat glaring down at me. The word had never put as much fear in my body as it had in that moment. "I'm going to kill you, you're filth. The world will be so much better without you." He taunted darkly. _

_When he opened his mouth again I knew what was about to come and snapped my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. _

"_Ava-"He began but then the spell was started by another voice. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A thump was heard beside me. Slowly, and rather fearfully, I opened my eyes to see Lucius Malfoy lying dead beside me. Confused I looked around trying to figure out who did this; who saved me. But the only person who was standing there was Draco Malfoy, looking shell-shocked, his wand pointed at the dead body of his father. _

"_Did you…?" I couldn't even get the words out but instead I glanced down at the body. _

_He nodded his head once stiffly and walked away. Draco Malfoy just saved my life. But why? I'm nothing more than a filthy mudblood. He hates me. Wouldn't his life be better if I were dead? None of this makes sense. _

I never got the chance to say another word to Malfoy, not even a thank you. I believe I owe him at least that even though the situation made no sense to me.

"Would you excuse me?" I asked Molly. She nodded and I found myself standing, walking toward Draco. When I reached him I lightly cleared my throat.

Malfoy looked up at me with curious eyes. He also looked unsure, more than likely unsure of what I was about to do or say.

"I…I just wanted to thank you." I told him sincerely; his eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you for saving my life and I'm sorry for your loss."

He just stared at me, completely awestruck looking, before nodding his head. I stood there awkwardly, what should I do now? Glancing around the room I saw Seamus and Dean staring oddly at me. I turned back to Malfoy and opened my mouth to speak again.

"Um, well good luck with everything fe-Malfoy." I said stopping myself from calling him ferret.

"You two mu-Granger." He said quietly. His voice was completely exhausted, lacking its usual arrogance. Nodding my head I turned, walking away from him and toward Dean and Seamus truly believing that was my way of leaving Draco Malfoy behind forever.

The year following the battle was difficult as we all tried to piece our lives back together. Harry and Ron both started working for the ministry as Ginny returned for her final year at Hogwarts. I was so unsure of what to do with my life but eventually I settled on a dream of owning my very own book store and café.

Ron and I tried the relationship thing and it lasted for almost a year and a half before crumbling down; though our friendship still remained strong. He is now in a very serious relationship with a girl who works for the Ministry. I'm really happy for him. As for Harry, he just recently married Luna Lovegood, it came as quite a shock to all of us; but the couple is genuinely in love and happy, so who are we to stand in their ways.

One chilly Monday morning I made my way into my book shop and began to prepare for the day. Once I was sure the coffee was brewing magically and all the books were in order I took a cup of coffee in my hands and snuck down into the chair behind my desk, with a flick of my wand I officially opened for business.

After only being open for about ten minutes the door opened and revealed my first customer of the day.

"Good morning," I called as the person walked toward me. As he grew closer and closer I felt myself gasp at just who was standing before me. "Malfoy?"

"Hello, Granger." He said slowly sounding just as surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I own this shop, Malfoy. What are you doing here?" And why didn't you call me mudblood or any of the other horrible nicknames you came up with for me in the past.

"Obviously I am here to get a book or a cup of coffee." He told me heatedly. "And the bookworm know-it-all owns a book shop? Why am I not that surprised?"

"If you're going to be hostile you can leave." I told him seriously, not in the mood to put up with a ferret…although he's rather handsome ferret.

"But then we both would lose out, Granger. You wouldn't get the business and I would be without coffee and a book."

My eyes narrowed at him mainly because I'm rather surprised he's being this pleasant with me. "Alright, Malfoy, go and get your book. What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee, black."

He turned and began to wonder down the aisle as I quickly started on his coffee with a slight flick of my wand. I'm always so thankful that Molly Weasley taught me cooking charms; even though I prefer to do it the muggle way they are rather handy when there's a rush, I'm behind or I'm just plain lazy. The last is the reason today.

After about five minutes Draco Malfoy sauntered back up to the counter with a book in his hand.

"So where are Weasel and Potthead nowadays?" He questioned me, really looking interested. "I figured you and ginger boy would be married with brats by now."

I glared at him. "Ron and I didn't last; he's in a happy relationship. Harry is working for the ministry but is currently on a honeymoon with his wife. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Last I heard you were engaged to Astoria Greengrass. What went wrong there? She seems like the perfect Malfoy type." I told him.

"I really don't think that's your business, Granger." He sneered. "Now give me my book so I can be on my way."

I held it behind my back, rather childish I know, before smirking at him. "Tell me what happened between you and Astoria."

"Come on, now, Granger. This is a little juvenile don't you think?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow before holding out his hand.

"Just tell me, Malfoy." I taunted back. I have no idea why I'm so desperate to know the answer.

"She wasn't marrying for love; not the way I was. She loved the Malfoy name more than she loved me."

"Oh," I frowned handing his book over. "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"I don't need pity, Granger, I'm a big boy. I can handle my own broken heart. Besides that was two years ago, I've moved on." He said seriously.

"That's good, don't live in the past."

"Glad you feel that way." He answered with a slight nod. "So, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Me?" I stuttered out surprised. "Why would you want to go out with me? I'm a mudblood!"

His stormy grey eyes narrowed into slits. "Blood status isn't important me anymore; I thought I made that clear in the battle."

_When you killed your father to protect me. _I wanted to say but I knew better.

"Um, alright. When?" I questioned surprised that this was even happening.

"When do you close?"

"Um ten but someone's coming in at 5 to take over."

"Meet me here at seven o'clock?" He questioned me and all I could do was nod my head. "See you then, Granger."

And just like that he was out the door and on his way; leaving me rather dumbfound. I have a date with Draco Malfoy…? Oh my god, I have a date with Draco Malfoy!

"Did he tell you anything about it?" Fleur Weasley questioned me, as she shifted through my closet at exactly five o'clock when I apparated home. Her accent wasn't nearly as bad as it was when I had first met her; spending time with the Weasley's and of course her husband and child caused it to slightly disappear.

"No, he just said that I should meet him at the shop by seven." I told her as I slowly moved my wand over my hair, attempting to tame it.

"Well he's a Malfoy, so he's going to want class. I'm just not sure what we should go for." She said and I agreed, trusting her completely to find my outfit.

Fleur finally decided in an elegant white lace, long sleeved dress. She paired it with white and black pumps; white and black pearl jewelry and my hair was styled the same way it had been for the Yule Ball.

As I stood outside my shop I began to worry that perhaps this was all some big joke to him that he really had no intention of taking me out at all. And then I saw him coming toward me; dressed nicely in a white shirt, black jacket and black slacks.

"Granger," He nodded politely when he reached me. "I'm surprised you showed up."

"I could say the same thing about you, Malfoy." I told him softly.

"When a Malfoy makes a date they keep it." He stated firmly.

"Ah, well when a Granger promises to be somewhere they always early; never want to keep other person waiting." I smiled teasingly and to my surprise a small grin broke across his face.

"I see I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Next time?" I repeated as we began walking. "Who says there will be a next time?"

"You," He smirked. "Or at least that's what you'll be saying after tonight is done." With that he gently placed a hand on my back and led me toward his destination, a new restaurant down the road.

Draco had been right that night. There was a next time, followed by many, _many_ more. No one, aside from Fleur, knows of my relationship with the ex Slytherin Prince and they won't until I am feel secure enough in my relationship to put it out for the opinions of the ones I love.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" I questioned as I sat beside him at my flat; he was busy doing some work, the same that I should be doing, but I was too distracted.

"What is it, love?" He questioned not looking up from the case he was reading. He's a wizarding lawyer and works for the ministry.

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned looking up at me with a confused glance.

"Why did you kill your father all those years ago and why did you do it to save me?"

He looked taken back by my question, which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the fact that he answered it:

"I told you that my father and I never really got along, especially in the end. He wanted me to be exactly like him and I couldn't. He was cruel and heartless, to everyone, including Mother and I. I told you that I never felt the hate I showed to you in school; it was all because of him. So when I saw you in such danger I killed him; I figured we were even for all the hell I put you through."

"Oh," I whispered looking down.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned his hand resting gently on my knee.

"No reason," I said with a slight shrug. "It's just something that's always been confusing to me but now that I know you the way that I do, it makes sense."

Smiling he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss upon my lips. "I love you, Granger."

Rolling my eyes I smiled brightly at him. "I love you, too, Malfoy."

Draco and I grew to love each other in a way very few people will ever understand. The feelings I have for this man will never be compromised by someone else's disapproval. When Ron and Harry found out they weren't too happy at all; Draco said he never wanted me to lose my friends but if they were that daft then I honestly no longer wanted to be their friends.

The Golden Trio parted in not the sweetest of ways; neither of the boys ever speak to me. However I still remain rather close to the remaining Weasley's as well as Luna. Funny how people who dealt with Malfoy's for much longer than we can tolerate Draco for the sake of my happiness.

"Hermione, we need to go, love!" Draco called as I fretted over our son, Scorpius' room, making sure he had everything he would need for the year.

"Coming," I called back before rushing downstairs only to meet Draco and my son at the fireplace. Then I noticed something was missing. "Draco, where's Layla?"

His eyes widened and he quickly ran upstairs to fetch our three year old daughter.

"The one thing I told him to remember," I muttered to myself before looking at my little boy. "You all set then?"

"Yes, mom!" He smiled happily at me just as we heard his father enter the room talking to the toddler.

"Alright, we're all ready now." I decided and we all stepped in the fireplace, I nodded to Scorp who took the powder in his hand before throwing it down.

"Platform 9 ¾."

Moments later we all stepped out of the fireplace, quickly dusting ourselves off.

"Alright, let's go, you need to be on the train in ten minutes. Merlin, can we ever be on time?" I rattled off quickly ushering my son toward the train.

I began to calm down as I felt Draco slip his hand into mine, turning to face him I gave him a smile before we walked slightly behind our son who was already running ahead to meet his best friend Kade Zabini.

"Ah look who just arrived." Blaise said looking behind us as Draco and I approached him and his wife; Ember.

Turning I saw Harry and his children, followed closely by Luna. Harry glanced up at us before quickly focusing his attention back on his children. Luna, however, waved happily to which both Ember and I responded to with a wave our own and the boys gave a polite nod.

"Mom, we're going on!" Scorpius spoke as he and Kade approached us.

"Alright, sweetie, you write as soon as your settled into Gryffindor common room, you hear me?" I questioned him and he nodded his head happily.

Both Blaise and my husband let out a snort.

"What?" I demanded looking at them with a hand on my hip.

"He's obviously going to be in Slytherin, Mione" Draco said positively.

"He's going to a be a Gryffindor." I stated back, seriously.

"Guys," Scorp interrupted us. "Don't start again; wherever I'm put I'll be fine. I could end up in Hufflepuff!" Blaise, Draco and I are stared at him blankly trying to process what he just said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He demanded.

"If you're in Hufflepuff you're leaving Hogwarts and going to Durmstrang." Draco said dead seriously and Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't listen to him!" I gasped shoving my husband lightly. "Now you just have fun and study hard alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Scorp smiled before hugging me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, Scorp."

"Love you, too, Mom." With that he released me and walked over to his Dad.

"Listen to your professors and don't break too many rules, understood?" Draco questioned him and he nodded before hugging him tightly and kissing his head. "I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Dad."

Lastly Scorpius moved to Layla who hasn't quite grasped the concept of her brother leaving. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, causing her to erupt in giggles, before he handed her back to me. With a wave he made his way to the train, with Kade right by his side.

Draco wrapped his arm around me as Layla rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bye-bye Scorpy!" Layla squealed causing her brother to turn and give one last wave before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Who would have ever thought we'd end up here, like this." Blaise spoke watching as the train began to move out of the station.

"Not me," I answered truthfully as I snuggled against my husband. "But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Nor would I, love," Draco whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Nor would I."

**A/N:  
Alright, I'm not sure how I feel about this. It's my first Dramione so please be gentle. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feedback would be amazing! I promise there are more one shots to come!**


End file.
